girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Angela Moore/@comment-26252274-20150328051213/@comment-25803656-20150712190918
+Emayee:Very true but maybe Riley and Lucas could be meant for each other it just might years later,Maya might End up finding her match the same time Lucas and Riley end up together. It's basically why I do not ship Any relationship very strongly. Plus Iam pretty sure Angela probably spent a few years out of the 15 looking for Shawn and could not find him then decided he moved on from her without realizing he had not then somewhere in there her dad died. she has only been married for 4 years. Plus Cory and Topanga have been through like 15 years or more or even less of obstacles in their life before they ended up together. I think what Disney is trying to do with the four pairings on the show is to recreate Cory and Topanga's story as 4 different versions of the Cory and Topanga relationship because Auggie and Ava(Cory and Topanga's Kindergarten &Elementary School years),Riley&Lucas,Maya&whoever Maya ends with(Cory&Topanga's Middle School,High School&College Years),Shawn&Katy(Cory&Topanga's Adult Years). In other words which means the other couples could be close to the amount of the years that Cory and Topanga have been together each would just end up together at a different time. It is kind of safe to say Lucas and Riley can survive a lot and still like each other a lot there,they have already survived missy,Lucas's secret,Riley and Lucas both running for class president,Farkle kissing Riley's chin,Riley's dad chasing Lucas out The window,the pressure to start dating from their friends,And whatever else I have not named off. Plus in girl meets forgiveness they are about to over come another fight. And I know half of the fan base is nuts! I have seen people threaten to stop watching girl meets world just because of half the ship parings! I get the ones that have doubts it's fine to say that you do not think a character will end up with another character because that is at least a doubt but there are people that say certain ships are not end game. Which is mord assuming which characters will end up together and the writers told us not to assume who ends up together. I think what Disney is actually trying to do with the Cory&Topanga relationship is to have each for the 4 pairings and future pairings go through ups and downs and to see which ones still care about each other. Obviously Riley and Lucas still care for each other. The idea behind recreating a Topanga and Cory relationship is to have a first love who will put you through ups and downs and then find a second love who will stay in your life and then put both girls together and you get a Cory and Topanga relationship. It is the fact that Cory and Topanga are not only just lovers but they are best friends who still love each other in the end. Angela is the friend part of Shawn's Cory and Topanga relationship and Katy may just be the lover who will stay part of the Cory&Topanga relationship that Shawn wants.riley,Maya,Lucas,whoever Maya ends up with,Auggie&Ava can have the same relationship as Cory and Topanga do just in a different way even when they get to be adults it just may take 2 people to fill the whole relationship part. Shawn is failing to realize it is hard to be both lovers and best friends at the same but in a way he may have needed two girls in his life to create the Cory and Topanga relationship he was looking for. I think what the GMW writers mean by the one Cory and Topanga they mean only one couple who can be both lovers and best friends at the same. Everyone other character will need 2 people in their life to recreate the Cory and Topanga relationship it does not matter how they met or if they have known each other since kindergarten-College. As long as they are characters who have known each other for a long time like Angela&Shawn,Cory&Topanga,Riley&Lucas,Ava&Auggie,Maya&Josh(Or Farkle or whoever Maya meets along the way). Then new people come into their lives...etc... It's basically like Disney writers found a way to recreate the Topanga&Cory relationship without using just one main couple going through ups and downs.